


A Thousand Miles

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sappy romantic nonsense I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: “Nick,” he tried again gently. “C'mon, you can talk to me, what's wrong? I'm here.”“No, you're not. That's what's wrong,” Nick answered quietly, his voice thick with emotion. “You're not here. You're there and - and I'm here and it SUCKS and I miss you so fucking much, dude.”





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fictional nonsense. 
> 
> This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.
> 
> Unbetaed, just had to get this outta my head. Can be read as friends or something more, really. Works either way. Up to you.

The Skype ringtone quietly chirped from beside Griffin, and he startled just a little, even though the volume was set low. He had woken up before the sun with the baby, and he'd just gotten him settled back in & was pouring some coffee. He reached across the counter and picked up his phone. It was Nick. Christ, what time was it in SF? Super late. He accepted the call before it could ring again.

“Nick? What's up, bud?” he said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. “I know why I'M up this early - why are you?”

“Heyyyyyyyyy Griffin,” Nick said jovially, if a bit slurred. He could hear Kpop music thumping in the background. “Is it early? I thought it was late. Myyyyy bad.”

“You haven't been to bed yet, have you?” Griffin admonished. “It's fucking… 4:30 there. Niiiiick.”

“Geez, sorry, DAD, it's the weekend, I'll do what I WANT!” Nick playfully yelled. Griffin could hear someone, probably Andy, in the background yelling for Nick to shut up.

“Nick, c'mon man, what's up? Seriously.” They talked late into the night often enough, but Nick had never called him like this before, punch drunk with lack of sleep and probably also actually drunk.

With another distant yell from Andy, he heard the music shut off, and Nick's muffled footsteps. The door to Nick's room clicked shut, and he heard a thump as Nick collapsed on his bed. The call was quiet for a few moments, then Griffin could hear Nick's breathing, sounding like it was huffing out from behind his hand.

Griffin picked up his coffee and tiptoed through the quiet house, heading into his office and closing the door. “Nick,” he tried again gently. “C'mon, you can talk to me, what's wrong? I'm here.”

“No, you're not. That's what's wrong,” Nick answered quietly, his voice thick with emotion. “You're not here. You're there and - and I'm here and it SUCKS and I miss you so fucking much, dude.”

“Nick. It's okay. I'm gonna be there soon, you know that. Only a few more weeks and then we get to hang for a whole week, and it's gonna be great. I can't wait.” Griffin could hear Nick's breath hitch and catch, and the sniffle of tears being held back.

“Nick…? Talk to me, bud.”

He heard Nick suck in a deep breath, and let it out, shuddering and slow. “I.. I just… I'm so lonely, man. I miss… I miss us.”

“I miss you too, Nick. But hey, I'm here now. Are you in bed? You need to go to sleep, c'mon. Lemme hear those covers. Get comfy. It's bedtime, let's go,” he cajoled, which earned him a tiny laugh from Nick.

“Okay, hang on.” He heard the rustling of the sheet being pulled back, and the noises of Nick settling in against his pillows. “You gon’ tuck me in?” 

Griffin let out a little sigh. “Yep, tuck tuck, there ya go. Nice and cozy. Now, go to sleep. I mean it. Don't just get on Tumblr for the next two hours or some shit.”

“Mmmhmm,” Nick murmured softly. “Promise.”

“Okay, gnite bud.” Griffin was about to hang up when he heard Nick's frantic “Griffin!”, and he lifted the phone to his ear again. “Yeah?”

“Can you… can you sing me to sleep?” Nick asked quietly, barely a whisper.

Griffin's heart stirred in his chest. “I… uhh…”

Nick exhaled in his ear, a resigned sigh. “Never mind, it's okay.”

“No, wait,” Griffin replied, swallowing his nerves. “Umm… anything specific?”

“Doesn' matter, jus’ wanna hear your voice,” Nick mumbled.

“Okay…” Shit. His mind was completely blank. Sitting at his computer, he flipped open YouTube, anything to spark his memory. He smiled at what he saw there. He took a sip of coffee, and cleared his throat gently.

“Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound,” he began softly, his voice deep and rumbling. “Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crow-ow-owd.” He heard a small sleepy giggle from Nick.

“And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder. If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… if I could just hold you... tonight.” He finished at a near whisper, emotion unexpectedly choking off his words.

He heard Nick sigh, the sound of sheets crinkling as he curled up against his pillow, and then sleepily, “gnite Griffin. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He waited for Nick to hang up, but all he heard was the soft inhale and exhale of breath as Nick drifted to sleep.


End file.
